


Journal of a Wizard

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: The journal of a Wizard just starting to explore the world.





	Journal of a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a work of this type. Feel free to give constructive criticism, especially ones designed to help me write better, and please tell me about misspellings and grammatical mistakes.

June 20th

Hello, my name is Alyss, and I’m a wizard. I’ve never really done this journal thing before, so I guess I’ll just jump right in? 

I just finished my apprenticeship, and as a going away gift, Master gave me this journal along with my staff. He said it’s vital to record your travels and discoveries. I hope that one day, I’ll have an apprentice of my own to give such wise words of wisdom to. 

Anyways, I head out tomorrow. I think I’m going to head to the port city of Vern first. I’ve always wanted to see the sea, after all. 

June 21st

Woke up early this morning to leave. Master's friend, the merchant Don, was kind enough to give me a ride in his cart back to the city. The bumping is more annoying than I thought it would be. Still, the surrounding forests are really pretty. You can see the mountains in the distance, too. The mountains are nice looking, but I think I prefer the lush life down here.

During the lunch break, a boar attacked, but me and Don managed to kill it. Looks like we’ll have enough meat for a while. Don hurt his arm, though. 

June 22nd

A couple of bandits tried to attack the wagon, but their horses must not have been as good as ours, because we managed to outrun them, even with the cart. My grease spell cast on the horses probably didn’t help them at all. Don says we should push on a bit farther tonight, in order to make it to the nearest tavern, just incase. 

June 23rd

We slept at the tavern last night. Don stayed up late to party with some friends he met up with there, but I didn’t join him. Parties aren’t really my scene. This morning, we rode out late because he had a hangover. A squirrel attacked us, but I set it on fire. Don says wildlife isn’t usually this aggressive. Maybe something is wrong with the forest?

June 24th

Nothing happened today. I’m getting a bit bored. Tomorrow we are reaching a small trading town, though. Hopefully I can buy something neat there. I’ve been wanting a new dress for a while. 

June 25th. 

We arrived at the town last night. Or should I say, where the town used to be. There wasn't anything there but ashes and the scorched remains of buildings. I stepped on a skeleton. Hopefully it wasn’t human. Gross.

Don left this morning, heading on to Vern. I decided to stay behind, and try to find any survivors. Or at the very least find what happened. Before he left, Don gave me a knife. I preferably won’t have to use it.

-

I spent the day searching the ruins, but no luck. Even the bugs seem to refuse to enter this place. I wonder what happened here? Maybe a dragon? An angry wizard? A group of bandits? I don’t think bandits would resort to razing a whole town, though. Before I go to sleep, I’m going to ward the area for sure.

June 26th. 

I spent a few hours searching the area again this morning, and found something! Specifically, I found something when I tried to make breakfast. The whole area is absolutely chock-full of magical energy. I tried to light a fire, and almost burned my eyebrows off. That might be why the animals around here are agitated. To non-magical creatures, this much magic is probably toxic. My master told me about the effects of strong magic on the surrounding environment, but I didn’t pay much attention. Probably should have. This definitely seems to be the work of a mage, but why? 

-

I. Hate. Walking. Seriously, it sucks. How did people get around before horses were tamed? Now I regret staying behind. I hope Vern isn’t too far away, or my legs will fall off. 

On another note, I think I might be being followed. Or I might just be on edge. I fireballed a bush, and scared a poor bunny out of its wits. Wish I had learned some kind of scrying spell to confirm to myself I’m just being paranoid. 

June 27th.

One week of being a wizard, yay. Too bad I’m gonna spend it walking instead of being with master, or seeing the awesome city. Ughhhhhh. Wait, that wasn’t grammatically correct. Too bad I wrote that in pen.

I should arrive in the city in one or two days. Hope I have enough food for the journey. Using magic makes me hungry like nothing else. 

-

Caught a creepy scrying orb hovering invisibly around me as I walked, and smashed it. On one hand, I’m glad I was right. On the other hand, dammit, I do NOT like being right about this. I wanna get outta this creepy forest as soon as possible. For once, I miss my master’s farm in the countryside, even with it’s disgusting horses and vicious chickens. Actually, nevermind, that is no place for a person like me. 

June 28th.

The bandits from a few days ago passed by, so I had to hide in forest. Did not enjoy that; think I stepped in poison ivy. My legs itched until I managed to get the healing spell right.

Curiously, they seemed to be escorting someone. He was dressed in a black robe with the hood pulled up, so I didn’t see his or her face, but they emanated magic like I saw back at the ruins. Plus, they had more of those scrying orbs hovering around him, although these ones weren’t invisible. Pretty sure that person is who I should be looking for. 

-

Got to the city in the evening, right before they closed the gates. The local wizard guild let me stay, and WOW, they have an amazing library. Before today, I didn’t even know that many magic books existed. The room they let me use leaves much to be desired, though. The bed certainly sucks, but at least it’s better than sleeping in the dirt. 

First thing in the morning, I’m gonna go see the ocean. This close to it, I am a bit worried that it won’t live up to my expectations…

June 29th:

Wow. Just, wow. The ocean is FAR more magnificent than I thought it could be. I spent the entire day just staring at it. The blue green color, the infinite horizon, the beautiful white sails of the ships, the birds reeling overhead… It’s mesmerizing. I feel like I can see forever.


End file.
